Soldiers Are Never Normal
by Third Person Point of View
Summary: Hilde goes to college to try and start a normal life. She bumps into someone she doesn't expect. 03XH pairing. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam or anything to do with Gundam Wing. I do, however, own the character Lee...

Her hands trembled as she clutched the white envelope to her breast, breathing hard. She jumped as there came a knock to the door and then it burst open.

"Well? What does it say?" Sally asked, walking in. She looked at the sealed envelope in the quaking hands. "You haven't opened it yet? What are you waiting for?"

"Death, ultimately," Hilde replied, pushing a lock of her hair out of her eyes. She glanced down at the envelope containing her future and lifted her hand to tear the flap. "I don't want to open it. You do it."

Sally pushed the envelope back to her anxious friend with a comforting smile. "Sorry, kid, this one's on you."

Hilde bit her lip.

"I'd hurry before Wufei gets here, gets frustrated, and tears the thing to shreds," Sally suggested, glancing out the window to see if her fiancé was anywhere near the building.

"You're right," Hilde responded.

She tore a small slit in the flap and opened it. There was no magical ray of light, just a couple of folded up sheets of paper, waiting to be read. She pulled them out with shaky hands.

"I can't," Hilde said.

"You have to," Sally replied. "And fast. Wufei just pulled up."

"Shit."

Hilde unfolded the letter and words jumped out at her. She read the first lines.

"Dear Ms. Schibeker, we are happy to welcome you to International University…"

The rest was lost on her. Her mouth gaped, her eyes blurred, and all of a sudden, she was on the floor. Sally winced and then looked at the prone form of her friend with a small smile. Wufei walked and stood next to her, looking down at Hilde.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"She got in."

Wufei nodded. "Oh."


	2. Chapter 2

Sally and Wufei had driven her to the spaceport and watched her as she boarded a shuttle to Earth. The campus was located in England and was an elite school for the most advanced students. Well, whatever mistake they made by accepting her, she wasn't going to ruin it now. She was going to work hard to do well. The shuttle was quiet, but Hilde had trouble getting to sleep. She woke just before they landed and marveled at the sights as she got into a cab. She paid the driver and stepped onto the enormous campus.

The campus was about the size of a small city. There were dorm blocks to the east, south, and west with different school wings scattered between them. The main office was a large building at the north of campus. She headed there first. The woman sitting at the front desk looked up at her with a smile.

"New here?" she asked.

Hilde smiled timidly. "Uh, yeah. I'm not sure where to go."

"Well, you go to me. Can I see your acceptance letter?"

The process was simple and easy. The woman punched in some keys, brought up her file, review everything with her, her scholarship, the start of the term, everything. Then she handed Hilde a slip of paper with a dorm room and key on it, a booklet of dorm rules, and a smile.

With shaky directions, Hilde headed out. Her dorm was in the south wing. Once in the south wing she climbed to the third floor and found the room number. All her luggage had come before her and would already be inside. She turned the key in the lock and shoved the door open. There was some interesting music floating in the air and the heavenly smell of incense. Her luggage was piled near the door. Before her was the small living area that contained a couch and an old TV, a kitchenette, and the door to the one bathroom. To either side were rooms. From the one on her left came the sounds of the music. She assumed that the one to her right was hers.

She walked into the plain room with nothing but a bed, a desk, a chair, and a closet. She set her things down on the chair and walked back out to the living area to grab some of her suitcases.

"I thought I heard someone," came a charming British accent from her left.

Hilde wheeled around to face the voice, dropping her bags in the process. She stooped for them again, the girl who'd spoken coming to help. She was very pretty. Thin, not tall, not short, with elegant features and graceful hands. She had piercing aquamarine colored eyes and a nice, charming smile. Her hair was cut short, into a pixie-like cut, uneven and longer in the front than the back. The tips were a bright red, the rest black. Her clothes and arms were covered in specks of paint. She grabbed a suitcase for Hilde with a laugh.

"And I thought I was a spaz," she commented, hefting the suitcase up and starting towards Hilde's room.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," Hilde said, setting her bags down.

"No worries," said the girl. She looked around at the white, dreary room. "Jesus, I haven't seen a room this plain since I moved in here. And let me tell you, it looks better than it did before. That wretch, was she ever the devil, painted it all sorts of bland, horrible colors. She's gone and graduated now, poor world. Remind me that we need to liven it up, yeah?"

"Sure," Hilde responded, intrigued with the girl's frankness. She liked her roommate already. "My name is Hilde."

"Lee," the girl responded with a smile, finally taking her eyes from the room and making contact with Hilde's. "Pleasure."

Lee picked up a bag and began to unzip it. She started to help Hilde unpack. Hilde, confused, but charmed, joined in putting clothes away.

"How long have you been here?" Hilde asked.

"Not long," Lee answered, putting a stack of shirts into the drawer Hilde pointed to. "This is my third semester, though they've been all the worse, what with Brianna complaining about the smell of incense and the kind of shoes I wear. And, who names their daughter Brianna? It sounds like bottle water, in'it? I really couldn't stand her. I like you though, you and I will be great friends."

Hilde laughed. "Oh yeah? How can you be so sure?"

"Because I want to. Don't look – where do you want this picture? Okay – don't look quite so scared, it's not as bad as all that. The classes are difficult, but they're entertaining and you look smart, more than I can say of the former. And they are pretty easygoing with what you do on your free time."

"What are you majoring in?"

"I'm in the art school. I haven't quite decided what branch yet, but I'm leaning towards teaching it. Gives you free time to do what you really want. What are you set on?"

Hilde shrugged. "I don't know. I like writing, but then, I'm also interested in computers graphics and special effects and things like that."

"Sounds like maybe you should get into the film school. It covers all those areas and I don't think you could have more fun in a class then in film classes."


	3. Chapter 3

Lee's room was chaos. There were things all over the place, as if she didn't have time or patience to put anything in its place. If it had a place and when you stayed for a while, you began to believe that nothing could have a place and everything went anywhere. The room smelled of a lovely kind of incense, which, when Hilde asked, Lee said she bought for the name and kept using because of the irony.

"Heavenly, in'it?" Lee asked with a smile.

"Yeah. What's it called?"

"Pussy."

Hilde broke out into laughter and Lee laughed with her and offered her a handful of incense sticks, a variety of scents. Hilde was afraid to ask the names of them and Lee knew she was, easing none of her wariness with her smile.

"You hungry? Of course you are. Well, come on then, don't dawdle," Lee commanded and grabbed a worn autumn jacket as she went towards the doors, grabbed her keys. Hilde followed with her own jacket and Lee locked the door.

They ate at a small café that was practically empty and the waiter knew Lee by name. He was a good-looking man a few years older than them with a devilish smile and beautiful brown eyes. He joked with Lee and then brought their food quickly. After eating, the girls walked around the campus, Lee giving a quick, semi-biased tour of the buildings. As they passed through the main courtyard, a girl pushed a bright yellow flyer into their hands and continued down the street.

Hilde read the flyer. It was announcing open tryouts for the girls' soccer team. Hilde had always been a fan of the sport and she'd played nothing official, as a kid. After the war, she'd kept up her practice, though not as much as she would have liked. The idea was appealing and getting into extra curricular activities always helped in the end. Lee crumpled the paper into a wad and threw it away.

"You don't like soccer?" Hilde asked, pocketing her own sheet.

"Oh, I do. I love soccer, but I very strongly oppose having to stand, much less run, more than I'm forced to, in'it? I'm more suited for the whole sitting in the crowd and watching, yeah? But you should go, it'll be easy for you seeing as."

"Seeing as?"

"Well, yeah. Seeing as our dorm is right in front of the soccer field. See?"

Lee pointed to a luscious expanse of turf just behind their dorm. They could see the locker rooms in the distance and the stands gleamed in the now waning light. Hilde's jaw dropped.

"It's beautiful. That's where they play?" she asked.

"In'it. I've never had to pay to see a game. Then again, I never really had a reason to. No one knew was playing before. It'd be bloody exciting to know someone on the team, yeah?"


	4. Chapter 4

Classes began after two weeks. By that time, Hilde and Lee were nearly inseparable. Hilde took Lee's advice and joined the school of film. Her classes were fun, but hard, and she had to work hard for her grades. She lost herself to her books, her math class was killing her and she had a project for science. Lee was basically confined to the apartment because she had twenty sketches to do for her drawing class.

Hilde woke up for her early morning literature class. She dressed quickly, grabbed her books and ran out the door, cursing Lee for not having to get up early. She ran to the building and burst into the classroom just in time. She took her seat, flustered. The teacher was entertaining, but difficult and she had to pay attention. She hadn't had time to make any friends yet, plus it was early in the semester so that every time she looked around there were always different students transferring in or dropping out. The class was a good one and she made a note that she had to buy a novel by class next week. She had no other classes for the day, the benefit to the early morning class being that she had the whole day to herself.

Hilde picked her books up, eager to catch up on her sleep. She weaved her way through the other students towards the door. She crashed into someone, dropped everything, and fell onto her knees with an exclamation.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she said, gathering her things quickly.

"It's my fault, really," came a strangely familiar voice.

"No, I-"

She stopped dead as she raised her head to look at the person stooping to help her. Her books fell promptly back to the floor with a crash. She stared into the beautiful deep green eyes, one hampered by the proverbial shaggy brown hair that refused to budge. The face was the same, but not the same. There was still the beautiful, perfectly sloped nose, the hard, exciting mouth, the strong jaw line. But no longer were the features completely emotionless, no. Now there were serious, but not unreachable. His face had lost some of its grimness, life ebbing at him deep down. She stared, jaw slack.

"It's you… you-"

He gave a hardly noticeable, but nonetheless sharp, shake of his head and gave a plea with his eyes. She shut her mouth. He took her arm, helped her up and handed her the books he'd gathered.

"Why don't we go someplace we can talk?" he suggested and she nodded. You just didn't say no to a Gundam pilot.


	5. Chapter 5

He took her to a crowded little hole in the wall, the kind that college kids love. There was a general din in the air, not enough to hamper conversation, but enough so that no one could overhear unless they were close enough for them to notice. He picked a place for them to sit in a back corner, away from the crowd.

They ordered coffees and Hilde ordered a bagel and then they were left in peace. She looked across at her quiet companion, sipping coffee. She hadn't touched hers yet.

"Trowa Barton," she said finally.

"Hilde Schibeker," he responded.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Same way you did, Duo told me."

He looked so normal, sitting calmly before her, staring her down. What was he thinking? She didn't even presume to **pretend **she knew how the Gundams thought. The only one who knew how the mind of a Gundam pilot worked was a Gundam pilot, and even then, it was sometimes difficult to understand the other pilots' way of thinking. She couldn't even fathom what he might be thinking about the foolish klutz sitting in front of him.

She had beautiful eyes. They were her tell, everything she was feeling was expressed in the brilliant blue orbs. But the beauty didn't end there. She was soft, soft, petite curves, soft skin, a soft smile, soft features. The only other time he had seen her was after she had risked her life for them on Libra and she'd been a bloody mess, but, he recalled, she'd still been beautiful. She was willful, stubborn and headstrong, but loyal. She was extremely intelligent, but not aware of it. Right now, she was confused and a little sad. He took another sip of his coffee as the waiter set down her bagel.

"How is he?" she asked softly.

"Last I heard from him he was fine," Trowa responded.

"Is he happy?"

Something flickered across his face. But it was so brief she couldn't tell what the fleeting emotion had been and she began to doubt whether she had really seen it or not. He sipped his coffee again.

"I haven't spoken to him in some time. I couldn't tell you."

She finally picked up her coffee and raised it to her lips. "Oh," she murmured from behind the ceramic.

He wanted to stave the look of pain in her eyes. "You knew my name, who I was. Or rather, which one I was."

Hilde laughed, her eyes clearing and she took a bite of her bagel. "Must've been creepy, right? I had a pretty good description to go by. Plus, I kind of remember you from that one time on Libra… or at least your voice. Your face was more secondhand guessing than anything else."

Trowa gave a ghost of a smile. "I'm impressed. I don't have such an awing excuse. I remember seeing you, though the situation was quite different. That and I also had descriptions to go by."

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here?" Hilde asked, leaning towards him. "I mean, I can easily believe that you got accepted, that was probably a breeze, but why did you come here? Why would **you **of all people need to go to college?"

"Because it was the last thing a soldier would do."

They stared at each other for a few moments, understanding the meaning of his words. He didn't need a job or any more education really. But he needed normalcy. The last thing a soldier would need is college, so he did it because he didn't want to be only a soldier any more. Hilde gave him an admiring smile.

"What are you majoring in?" she asked.

"Mechanical engineering with a minor in major mechanics."

"Tough, not for you exactly, but tough nonetheless. Anything else going on?"

"I was contemplating the idea of some extracurricular activities. It might be…"

"Normal?" Hilde supplied.

Trowa stared at her for a moment and then nodded slowly. "Yes. Normal. How about you?"

"I'm in the school of film. Film creation and that stuff. It's fun. I like it a lot."

"You're perfect for that," Trowa said.

"How do you know?" Hilde asked with a smile.

"I know."

"I'm glad you're here," she said after a long pause. It was a sudden proclamation and he looked slightly surprised. She felt the need to amend herself. "I mean, I'm new here and I don't know what I'm doing and I'm kind of lonely and really homesick and it's nice to have a familiar face around. Not that your face is familiar. Well, Duo did have a picture of the five of you, but that doesn't mean…oh Jesus. What I mean is that I think I can relate to you, no one else here really understands. Don't think that I think I know all about your… you know, stuff and whatever, because that's the worst when someone pretends they know exactly what you're going through. Not that you're going through anything… or not that you're not going through anything. What I mean is-"

"It'll be good to have a friend," Trowa said finally, stemming the tide of flustered conversation.

Hilde smiled. "You'll actually talk to me and not run away from the babbling idiot when you see her?"

Trowa gave a slight smile. "Yes."

"Then, on that note, my roommate Lee insists that we paint my room. She says that it's 'bloody terrible and white' and that we have to do it soon or she'll never get around to it. She's forcing me to do it weekend after next. Fell like lending a hand?"

"What a wonderful start to a budding friendship, take advantage of someone."

Hilde laughed. "Come on, please? It'll be fun."


	6. Chapter 6

Trowa had some of the best music she'd ever heard in his car. It surprised her. He was very knowledgeable on the subject and he grasped the concept behind the lyrics and the melody frighteningly well. The variety was pretty broad, but it all seemed to fit him perfectly in some way or another. She gotten to know his style. They'd seen each other at least once since that day in the café. The relationship was surprisingly comfortable, easy because of their shared past. Trowa had met Lee the first weekend, had liked her Hilde knew. He was a quiet friend, but they got along perfectly. She spoke and he listened, commenting when he felt he should or wanted to. She appreciated his company and he appreciated hers and they'd become close despite what other curious eyes thought and said about the friendship.

At the moment, The Beatles were singing, the wind was blowing in through the open windows, the sun was bright, but not cumbersome, and there was no traffic.

"You never send me your money./ You only send me your funny papers," Paul McCartney crooned.

"So what did you have in mind?" Hilde asked Lee.

Lee leaned forward in the back seat so that her head stuck out between the two of them. "Not sure. Are you giving me complete liberty to do what I will?"

"Maybe not **complete**," Hilde responded.

"Wise," Trowa stated. His spoke low, amidst the wind and the music, but somehow his voice always carried and she never had a problem hearing him.

Hilde smiled at him. Lee glared, but the intensity of the glare was ruined as Trowa took a turn at a steady fifty, but never once lost control of the car. His driving was smooth, almost like floating, although he drove almost recklessly fast. He never got stopped, he was never hampered by the others cars, even if the traffic was piled up he slid through it at a steady rate. They drove by several police cars, but no one bothered them. The way he drove made it look as if nothing was wrong, it was too smooth and easy to be wrong, so the cops never paid any attention.

"Wow, you're good, yeah? I would've killed us by now," Lee exclaimed, all thoughts of glaring replaced with admiration for his skill.

"Not a comforting thought," Hilde stated, making a face.

Trowa gave her an amused look out of the corner of his eye as he parked and shut the car off. He gracefully lifted himself out of the seat and the girls followed. They were all wearing ripped, stained clothing, the kind you don't care if you ruin with paint. Trowa noted that Hilde looked good like this. She was arguing with Lee over whether painting a room was a sign or conformity or not. Hilde rolled her eyes as Lee began babbling about how everyone paints their room's solid colors and that it was boring and two-tone was worse and that if she wanted to really see how far she could…

Trowa saved her by pointing out a particularly hideous shade of orange and commenting on how well it could liven up a room. Lee's wrath turned to him and she began to berate him on his colorblindness. Trowa stood there and took it, apologizing for his stupidity. Both he and Lee knew it was a game and Hilde stood behind Lee making fun of her and Trowa hid his smile, still nodding apologies.

After two hours of Lee dancing around paint colors, Hilde began to whine.

"Come on. Pick. Something," Hilde complained, acting like a little kid.

"You can't rush this. I have to think, in'it? Now, I like these two and I need this one for the far wall. Should I get that one or that one? I like this one I think, but-"

She never finished because at that moment Trowa grabbed all four cans and walked towards the register. Hilde followed eagerly.

"My hero!" she exclaimed.

"Oy! I wasn't done, yeah?" Lee called out after them. She gave up as they didn't turn back for her and ran to catch up. "Wait, can't you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hilde and Trowa had been painting for the last two hours under Lee's supervision. Lee herself was hidden behind I gigantic tarp she'd made them help spread before everything began. She refused to let them go back there. Hilde wiped her brow with her forearm. Trowa gave a small laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked, continuing to roll on the paint.

"You," he responded, reaching the high spots she couldn't.

"Me? Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because you're full of paint."

Hilde scoffed. "Me? Have you seen a mirror?"

"I don't have any paint on me."

"Really?" she looked him up and down, spent paintbrush in hand. She whipped the paintbrush up splattering dots over him and the tarp behind him. "You do now."

He still had his eyes closed against the spray. Hilde was laughing at him freely. He reached out with overly practiced ease and grabbed her, pulling her to him.

"Ah! NO!" Hilde cried out, still laughing as she squirmed against him. It was no use, his grip was unbreakable.

He smeared paint over her hair and she squealed.

"Not fair! Not fair!" she yelled. Trowa just held her in paint-covered hands as she did more damage to herself than what he was doing to her.

Lee came out from behind the tarp. "What is going on?" She stopped when they looked up at her from their tangled position. Her mouth was ajar and she was surprised. "I think I'll go back to my nook, yeah?"

Neither Hilde or Trowa spoke, they just lunged at her and she waved her brush at them as if to fend them off. By the end of it all they were all covered in paint. Hilde and Trowa finished their walls and Lee went back to her secret behind the tarp.

"You hungry?" Trowa asked.

Hilde nodded, picking paint out of her hair. "Yeah."

Trowa leaned over, pushed her hand away gently and removed the encrusted paint from her hair for her bit by bit. His touch was gentle, more gentle than she'd ever thought he could be and suddenly the air in the room was thick and intoxicating. He smelled good, she realized, like soap and his skin. The mix was incredibly sexy. She tore her thought away from the area as he continued to pick paint out of her hair.

"Where do you want to eat?" she asked.

Trowa gave a small shrug, intensely focused on his task.

"Lee?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'm going to stay a while longer here. You two go."

"Want to eat in?" Trowa asked. His eyes made contact with hers.

She swallowed. "Sure."

"You can't eat here," Lee said.

They both sighed and Trowa finished his task.

"Meet you at your dorm?" Hilde asked. He nodded. "I'm going to shower."

He got up, said goodbye to Lee through the tarp, and walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

"'I can see the red tail lights heading to Spain.'"

"Daniel."

They were eating Chinese food, cheap and fast and always good when you're hungry enough, on Trowa's couch. The TV wasn't on, there was no music playing, but they were entertained. Trowa's roommate, in his own words, was much like a ghost. You never really saw him and you never really wanted to, so they were left in peace. They were lounging on the couch, playing a game that they'd made up where Hilde would say lyrics from a song without the tune, just in sentence form, and Trowa would give her the name of the song. It had to be a song they both heard at least once.

"'Slow down, you're doing fine. You can't be everywhere you want to be before your time.'"

"Vienna."

"I hate you, you're too good," Hilde complained.

Trowa regarded her as he took another perfect bite from his chopsticks. Hilde's method for chopsticks was much more careless, not disgusting, just as if she didn't really think about it and didn't really bother to make a precise art out of it. She swirled the lo mien in the Chinese carton with the sticks and took another bite.

"Sorry. I'll throw some," Trowa offered.

"No," Hilde declined. "I want to stump you all on my own. 'The words of the prophets are written on the subway wall.'"

"Sound of Silence."

"I really hate you." She glared at him.

He ignored her as she continued to stare. Without looking up, he pushed her with one hand and she laughed. When she finished, she stared into her paper carton with a somewhat sad, half-smile on her lips, her eyes far away. Trowa stared at her.

"You're thinking about him," he said. It was a fact, not a question.

Hilde looked up at him, surprised. "Who?"

"You know."

Her head hung and she gave a shrug. "How do you always know?"

There was a moment of silence and then he reached out with a hand and tilted her head up, looking straight at her, into her. The stifling air was back and Hilde held her breath without realizing that she was doing it.

"Because you tell me," he said softly.

She couldn't meet his steady gaze anymore and her eyes flicked away, his hand still lightly on her chin. Her eyes were sad.

"He never said goodbye, you know?" she explained in a murmur, her eyes meeting his for support again.

He gave a little nod.

"I understand. It's not really a habit any of you got into. You all just disappear."

Something flickered in his eyes. "I won't."

She looked up at him. "Promise?"

Another sharp little nod. "Promise."


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe you actually talked me into this."

"You let yourself be talked into this. If you didn't want to, you wouldn't have let yourself be talked into it, in'it? And if that's the case, you wouldn't have had the idea in the first place to grab the flyer and have me talk you into it and then reluctantly show up, yeah? So the fact that one, you're reluctant, and two, you conned me into conning you into this, means that you actually want to be here in the first place after all."

Hilde stopped fighting back against Lee's pushing, walking with her for a moment, utterly confused. "What the hell did you just say?"

Lee shook her head. "I have no bloody idea. Now go!"

She gave one last massive shove and Hilde stumbled onto the soccer field amongst the other hopefuls. She glared back at Lee who pointedly ignored her and found a seat in the bleachers. She tugged on her shorts, heaved a heavy sigh, and stood in the line up.

Lee watched from her seat, sprawling comfortably in the plastic chair. There was no one else around. Someone sat in the chair next to her.

"Hey," she said without turning her head.

Trowa gave a flick of his wrist in acknowledgement. After they coach had separated the girls into teams, called out positions and all the other prep required for open tryouts, the game started. Hilde, was good. Very good. She controlled the ball well, knew when to hold and when to pass. She was good at scoring. The coach was watching her. She played with an easy grace, focused and attentive, dodging her attackers.

Trowa could see her training. Oz had done well with the girl. She danced around the playing field as she would've around the battlefield. She was skilled, she handled herself well, knew her limits, wasn't afraid to push them, but she didn't overestimate herself nor did she underestimate her enemy. She was lithe and she planned her moves automatically in her head without realizing it. She wasn't nervous, wasn't paying attention to the empty seats around her.

"You didn't tell her I was coming, did you?" he asked Lee.

"Why ruin the fun?"


	10. Chapter 10

Lee and Trowa came down to the field when tryouts were done. Hilde was just finishing grabbing her bag.

"Schibeker."

Hilde turned to look as the coach came over to her. What she said was low and was lost on Lee, but she was turned so that Trowa could see her lips. He caught bits and pieces of the conversation. Hilde's air was one of astonishment, joy, and disbelief. She nodded vigorously, said something in return with a smile and watched the coach walk away. She grabbed her stuff, head bent with a smile, and would've run into them if Lee hadn't called out.

"What was all that?" she asked.

Hilde's head shot up and she grinned as if she had forgotten Lee was there. She looked at Trowa, the same insanely happy grin over her face.

"You were here?" Hilde asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He gave Lee a look, but she shrugged. "Sorry… I forgot."

"Yes, forgot. You know how he's always forgetting things," Lee chimed in.

"No he's not. He never-"

"Any who… what was all that with the coach?" Lee interrupted.

The grin was back. "I'm in! She said that I could really improve. She wants me to be a striker. I told her that maybe she was a little ahead of herself. She suggested we try it out and if I didn't like it, I could find another position that I liked better."

"That's bloody fantastic! Well have a good cheer then. Come on."

Lee started off.

"Can't I change first?" Hilde asked, tugging sheepishly at her shorts.

"Why? You look cute."

"I'm sweaty," Hilde whined. "I want to change."

"Good lord, fine. Change. You're such a child," Lee griped, pouting and crossing her arms over her chest.

Hilde laughed. Trowa just shook his head.


	11. Chapter 11

"You are so annoying. 'See the thorn twist in your side.'"

"With or Without You."

"I'll get you one day."

"Oh, of that I'm sure," Lee said, smiling at Jeff as he placed her food down. He winked and walked to the back room. "Now, whether you'll ever stump him in this game is a totally different matter."

"What?" Hilde asked, whipping her head over to Lee. Trowa was staring at her as well.

"What?" Lee repeated, looking just as confused and innocent. She took a bite of her burger.

Hilde snorted and started on her own food. Trowa slowly reached over to his plate and picked up a fry. He was still staring at Lee. She grinned at him and he looked away.

"Oy, so what is your roommate like, anyway?" Lee asked. "I mean, I never see him and you don't really talk about him much."

Trowa shrugged. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know what a guy who lived with you is like?"

"I know that he never leaves his clothes on the bathroom floor."

"What about his room, what is it like? What kind of music does he like, does he study or party, is he nice, snotty, mean? Anything?"

Trowa thought for a moment. "I don't know."

"You haven't even put in a little effort to get to know this guy. Aren't roommate supposed to get along."

"We get along fine."

"I mean, aren't they supposed to be inseparable?"

"Well, not all roommates can be as charming as you," Trowa said and Hilde almost shot soda out of her nose.

Lee wasn't phased. "I'm going to ignore the fact that the comment you just made was dripping with very dry sarcasm and say thank you."

"What are you doing this Saturday?" Trowa asked suddenly.

Hilde looked up at him from her food and glanced at Lee. She shook her head and shrugged. "Nothing, we always hang out with you."

"Would you like to come to accompany me to a party?"

Hilde choked and coughed. "Party?"

Trowa hid a smile in his eyes. "Yes, my friend Quatre is giving it."

"Quatre? Quatre Raberba Winner?" Lee asked. "As in, the Quatre Raberba Winner?" Trowa nodded and Lee whistled. "That is going to be one party. Talk about swanky, in'it? How do **you** know Quatre Raberba Winner?"

"We've known each other for a long time."

"Party?" Hilde said again.

"Yes. Party," Lee answered. "It's short for 'gathering-of-a-lot-of-snotty-high-class-assholes-with-money-who-are-going-to-be-dressed-up-in-million-dollar-dresses-and-talk-about-boring-subjects-all-night-long.'"

"Basically," Trowa remarked. "Do you want to come? Quatre won't mind."

Hilde swallowed hard and let out an overly difficult breath. "Sure, but I don't have anything to wear."

"Is that the only thing?" Trowa asked. Hilde nodded. "Don't worry about it. How about you?"

Lee looked up. "Me?"

Trowa nodded.

"Me? Well, hell yes. This bloody fantastic! I thought you just meant Hilde. Shit, we need to go get fabric. Come on. I think there's still time."

Lee grabbed Hilde by the hand and got up off of her chair. She pointed at Trowa. "You stay." Then she was dragging Hilde out the door and towards town. Trowa shook his head and paid the tab. Jeff gave him a look.

"Women," he said.

Trowa looked after the fleeting figures of the girls and sighed. "Yeah."


	12. Chapter 12

"Ow!"

"Well, stay still and I won't pinch you, yeah?"

"Can I look in the mirror yet?"

"No."

"Can I sleep then? We've been at this for ten hours."

"No."

Hilde sighed and shifted her weight. She gave a jump as Lee pinched her again.

"Stop fidgeting, in'it?" Lee said, annoyed. "Stop whining. I'm almost done. And you can blame Trowa for all this. If he'd spoke up sooner, we'd have had more time and you wouldn't have had to stand there for ten hours. We don't exactly have the kind of money to buy this stuff, yeah? That boy never speaks up. I don't know which desire wins out, the urge to slap him until he talks or to kiss him."

"Lee!" Hilde said.

"Shut up, he's bloody gorgeous and you know it. Jesus, those eyes. His hair? I like the way if flops. Oy! How about when he's a bit annoyed and he tries to get it out of his face by kind of flicking his head, yeah? He sweats sex."

Hilde bit her lip and asked in a soft voice, "You like him?"

"Trowa? Nah, not that way. He's a delicious bit of eye candy, that is true, but he and I would never go. We'd kill each other. Neither of us have the patience for the other. I spend all my time trying to get him to talk and he'd spend all his trying to get me to shut up. I mean, we get along peachy now, all fun and that, but we'd never make it in that kind of setting. Now, what I'm dying to know is what this Mr. Winner looks like. I've heard that he's quite tasty."

Hilde laughed. "I never thought you'd be one for celebrity gossip."

"Oh, I'm not. But he's not a celebrity, he's a business man. A very odd sort of business man from what I hear."

"Odd?" A sickening feeling fell over Hilde. Had she guessed? Lee was good at reading people, no matter how oblivious she looked. In fact, she used that to her advantage many times. Lee knew something was different about Hilde. She saw the times when Hilde would blank out, or turn away from something that hit too close to home. But Lee never asked, she made her own conclusions in her own head, but she let Hilde alone. She was waiting until Hilde came to her. Maybe she would one day. But as for Trowa and the other four, that wasn't hers to reveal and she'd give her life before saying anything without their permission.

"Yeah, he's not the money-hungry tycoon all these other rich people seem to be. He's supposedly very kind and down to earth. Who knows? Maybe he's just slightly normal and the newspapers exploited that because he was a bit different from the other businessmen."

"Yeah, maybe," Hilde said. But she doubted it.

"I don't want to go."

"You're going."

"I feel sick."

"You're going."

"I have homework."

"You're going."

"I have soccer practice."

"On three we both come out. Ready? Three."

Hilde reluctantly stepped out of room to come face to face with Lee. She smiled at her friend.

"Wow, you look smoking!" Hilde said. "And you dyed your hair. I like it."

"I figured it was time for a change, I've been so busy lately I hadn't gotten round to it. Please, I told myself that if I was going to be in high society it might as well be a solid color, but brunette, redhead, and blond are so dull."

Lee's hair had grown out since they had first met. She had swept it to one side into a soft curl, the front of it in luscious waves. It was still only just under her ears. She had colored it white. She was in a beautiful emerald green gown that hugged her body and only allowed her to move because of the two high slits on either side. It was bunched at the waist and was strapless.

"Well, come on then. Let's do you're hair, yeah? My God, you've got a perfect little body, in'it. I hate you. It's bloody marvelous."


	13. Chapter 13

There was only a slight scuffle that came from the door when Trowa knocked. Usually it was a large scuffle. He heard the tap of heels and then the door opened. Lee grinned up at him.

"Well, you look gorgeous," she said.

He was in a classic tux. Black, slim-fitting pants accentuated and pinpointed what they had to. They gave way to neatly shined black shoes. He had on a crisp, clean white button-down shirt, on of the sexiest things a man could ear. He had on a black silk tie that was pressed and perfect and over his shoulders hung the black tuxedo coat. His hands were casually placed in his pockets, as if he didn't realize what an absolute vision he was.

He gave one of his rare smiles in return. "Thank you. You too. Nice hair."

"Really, well, thanks. I thought that maybe it was a little too subtle, but I'm not sure," Lee said.

But Trowa's gaze had dropped from her and the smile had slid off his face. In fact, his mouth was slightly open and he was staring with an awed expression. Lee glanced behind her to find what he was gazing at and her eyes connected with Hilde. She was staring at Trowa as well, nervously shifting her weight from foot to foot. Lee glanced from one to the other, settled her gaze on Hilde, and smirked.

Hilde was in a deep blue satin dress that hung perfectly over her curves. It was low cut, lower than Hilde was used to wearing and the neckline was heart-shaped. The straps weren't thick, but they weren't thin and they gave way to a gloriously opened back that ended, or started, at her tailbone. The dress hugged her upper half, but fell nicely, over her hips and legs, like rippling water catching and turning the light.

"Hi," Hilde whispered.

When Lee looked back at Trowa, the look had vanished and he was Trowa once more. No, not entirely, Lee noticed with a smile. There was something hidden behind his eyes and he was looking her up and down, taking her in fully. His hands slipped out of his pockets and he gave a small, much more significant, smile.

"Hi," he responded.

"Am I… I mean, do I look okay?" Hilde asked shakily.

Trowa nodded, his gaze still searching. "Yes."

"Lee made the dress. And did my hair. And makeup."

Trowa turned to Lee, the dry sarcasm back in his voice. "Artist? Or fashionistta?"

"I am a girl of many talents. Now let's go. I'm dying to get there and be bored out of my mind," Lee said, walking past Trowa into the hall. He turned to follow her

Hilde gave a breath and grabbed her clutch purse. She headed for the door and found Trowa waiting patiently for her.

"Lee?" she asked, somewhat breathless.

"Halfway downstairs."


	14. Chapter 14

The house was more than big.

"It's enormous, humongous, gigantic," Lee said. "It's enormongogantic."

"What?" Hilde asked exasperated.

"Enormongogantic. That's how big it is."

Trowa shook his head as they reached the door. There was a doorman checking invitations. The girls fidgeted uncomfortably, feeling out of place. Trowa walked up to the doorman without a pause.

"A pleasure to see you again, Mr. Barton," the doorman said with a monotone. But there was some joy in it. "You and your two beautiful guests are very welcome."

"Thank you, Jones. Nice to see you again."

The two girls gave each other looks and they followed Trowa inside. The walked down a long hallway, following the crowd. Just before they reached the top of the stairs, Lee slipped an arm through one of Trowa's. He held it without stopping, Hilde lagging behind. Trowa stopped at the head of the stairs and turned to wait for Hilde. She smiled up at him happily, took his outstretched arm and instantly felt at ease.

The room was packed with well-dressed people who reeked of money. They sat chatting in little groups, gossiping about one person with another and then turning from that group to gossip about the person they'd just been speaking with. They reached the foot of the stairs and moved a little to the right to avoid being trampled by the flow of guests. Hilde scanned the crowd.

"Do you think we'll know anyone?" she whispered so that only Trowa could hear.

"I think you might," came a familiar voice from behind her.

Hilde wheeled around to see Sally, glamorously dressed in a cream-colored gown that slipped off her graceful shoulders. Her hair was done up into a loose bun, her blue eyes sparkling with joy. Beside her Wufei dawned a tux similar to Trowa's. Hilde lunged at her friend, who laughed and hugged her back just as viciously.

"Wufei!" she said, turning to tackle him to. He was slightly surprised, and then he gave a soft smile and hugged her gently.

"Good to see you," he said softly.

"I'm so glad you guys are here! I've missed you," Hilde said. "Oh, this is my friend Lee. She's my roommate. Lee, these are two of the greatest people you'll ever meet, Wufei and Sally."

"Pleasure," Lee said with a smile, shaking hands. "I've seen your picture before."

Sally gazed at her. "I like your hair."

"Oh, thank you," Lee said with a grin. "I don't think anyone else here thinks much of it, though. I've been getting so looks that spell bloody murder."

"No, I **really** like your hair," Sally repeated. "Maybe you and I should get together sometime and see what you'll think up for my hair."

"Maybe not," Wufei objected.

Sally gave him a look. The she turned back to Lee. "We'll talk later."

"No," Wufei mouthed from behind her with a shake of his head.

Lee laughed as the couple walked away, Sally arguing with her soon-to-be husband. Hilde smiled.

"He likes your hair," she said. "He just likes Sally the way she is."

"Oh I know," Lee said.


	15. Chapter 15

"So, where is Quatre?" Hilde asked, taking a sip of the champagne she'd been handed.

Trowa lowered his own glass from his lips and searched the crowd with a small shrug. "I haven't seen him yet. Where is Lee?"

"She went to the bathroom for a minute."

"Trowa?" came a soft-spoken voice from the right of them.

They both turned, Hilde half-hidden behind Trowa's tall frame. But she could see enough. Quatre Raberba Winner. He was taller, just a shy bit shorter than Trowa now. His blue-green eyes were thrilled, happy to see his old friend, and the beautiful, radiant smile graced his boyish face. He was angelic, a golden-haired, deceptively slender angel under the pristine tuxedo. He wore a bowtie, and he was one of the only people she knew who could pull it off. On most it was ridiculous, on him it was sexy. He embraced his friend enthusiastically.

"You made it!"

Trowa was smiling freely and something warm flushed over Hilde. He looked good with a smile, though it seemed foreign on his face.

"Quatre. It's been a while," he replied, still smiling.

"Too long, I'm so glad you came, I…" Quatre petered out as he caught sight of Hilde behind Trowa. "Hilde Schibeker?"

He remembered her? She smiled and held out a hand, which he grasped firmly. Of course he did. He was a Gundam pilot.

"Mr. Winner," she replied with a smile.

"Please, call me Quatre. How have you been? You look absolutely gorgeous, stunning,"

"Thank you, and thank you for having me. I know it was very short notice, but Trowa-"

"In most cases I would say that any friend of Trowa's was a friend of mine, but that doesn't apply here. You and I are already acquainted. I'm hoping tonight we can step towards… friendship?"

He was sure of himself. Charming, angelically handsome, and suave, Quatre knew full well the influence he had on the opposite sex. Hilde almost melted under the sweet, rich tone. He was sure of himself, but he wasn't cocky and he didn't play himself up. He worked subtly, with a false innocence not many saw behind, but all fell for. Hilde loved him already.

"It's your house, not mine Quatre. I don't make the rules," she answered, making him work for it. Trowa looked from one to the other.

Quatre shifted his weight slightly and smiled at his friend. "You're date is quite charming, Trowa."

"Hilde isn't-"

"Trowa has two dates, actually," Hilde cut in.

"I hope you don't mind, Quatre."

"You know me better," Quatre responded, his eyes still on Hilde.

"Excuse me," Hilde said. "I'm going to check on Lee."

Hilde walked away from them, both men watching her leave towards the ladies' room. Quatre had his hands clasped behind his back, his eyes still watching her as she walked away from them.

"She's… gorgeous. Smart, funny, sweet, an absolute walking dream." He looked at his best friend out of the corner of his eye.

Trowa was still watching as Hilde disappeared into the bathroom. "She is."

Quatre fixed his gaze forward again, taking a champagne glass from a waiter as he passed with a small smirk. "Pity."


	16. Chapter 16

"I don't think I've ever talked to so many stuffy, boring, self-centered pricks in my life," Hilde said, standing beside her friend again. Trowa gave a smile. "Let's make a pact, we stay together and if that guy right over there-"

"The one with the carnation in his lapel?"

"You got it. If he comes to talk to me, you pretend we are madly in love and are going to get married in three weeks."

"What did he do to you?"

"Does the phrase, 'I know this alley down the street that doesn't smell too bad' sound appealing to you?"

Trowa gave a laugh then, a deep baritone that filled the air with music and set her heart racing. "No. It doesn't. Where is Lee?"

A different laugh floated towards them, tinkling and familiar. Trowa turned towards it and nodded his head towards an empty table, save two people. Hilde smiled and started forward with him.

"Trowa," Quatre said, looking up with the tail end of a laugh. "I met your other date. Why didn't you tell me she was so… entertaining? My God, she's like a breath of fresh air compared to all these assholes with money I'm obligated to invite."

Lee glanced back at them. "Well, I'm not hard to miss, am I. Just follow the hisses of disapproval and the flash of white and you've got me, in'it?"

Quatre was looking at her with a spark in his eye and Hilde knew he'd set himself the goal. It wouldn't be hard, Lee was interested.

"We were, um… playing a game," Quatre said, still looking at Lee.

"Yes, it's called, who is dressed the most hideously."

"Oh, fun. I love this game," Hilde said, sitting between Quatre and Trowa. "Did you spot her already?"

"Yes. Oh look! There," Lee said giving an unobvious little point towards a billowing mass of yellow tulle.

The mass was headed for the dance floor with a partner. Quatre looked at Lee and held out a hand. "Do me the honor?"

Hilde could almost see Lee melt. She gave a small smile, for once wordless, and put her hand into Quatre's. He gave a little squeeze before standing with her and heading for the dance floor.

Hilde watched. Quatre was skilled on the dance floor and Lee followed easily with him, moving like silk over his arm. He leaned close to her ear to whisper something and she laughed. Hilde saw the twinkle in her eyes, the way she giddily gave a little squeeze on his shoulder. It was set.

Wufei and Sally were out on the floor as well. Wufei always managed to surprise her. His movements weren't sleek and suave, but he had a very sure way of dancing. He moved confidently, leading with ease, giving nothing way to show how much he enjoyed dancing with his fiancée. Sally let him lead. The dance floor was not her strong point, but she let Wufei guide her and they worked well as a pair.

She sighed. "It's so pretty. It reminds me of the first New Year's Eve Ball. I think I danced the whole night."

There was a sudden pressure on her hand and she looked up as Trowa stood, holding her hand in his and pulled her up gently. He nodded towards the dance floor, a smile in his eyes. She beamed up at him happily and let herself be led.

A lithe arm slipped around her waist and he took her other hand up and began moving with the music. Trowa was a surprisingly graceful dancer. Hilde was gliding, easily led. He leaned down, their skin brushing softly as he brought his lips to her ear.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered.

She closed her eyes and controlled a shiver. "It's the dress."

She felt him give a small shake of his head. "It's you."

She looked up at him then, surprised.

Why hadn't she ever noticed how beautiful he was? He had stunning, breathtaking eyes and perfectly molded features: the nicely sloped nose, the hard, exciting mouth, the lips, not full, not thin, that could curl into a devastating smile. His hair was beautifully textured and when he was in the sun, it brought out the red and gold highlights that were hidden in the honey-colored strands. And then there was his personality. Many thought he was cold, dry, lifeless, but he wasn't at all. He was introverted. He had a wonderful sense of humor, though it was dry and a bit sarcastic and hard to pick up on until you knew him well enough. He was observant, kind, selfless, and loyal. He picked up on things and he felt them with you, for you if he could.

But it wasn't just this, no. Why hadn't she noticed how attractive he was. There are a lot of beautiful people, but that doesn't mean you find them attractive. He was, though. Very attractive in a raw, manly way. He wasn't crude, brash, or dirty, but he was manly in the best sense of the word. He was sexy, very sexy, and mostly because he didn't realize how sexy he was. The way he walked, spoke, ate, carried himself… it all screamed sex. You saw him and knew that this was a guy who, if he got into a fight, could take a punch and deliver an even meaner one. This was a guy who would look good with a black eye, that is, if anyone was ever quick enough or good enough to give him one. And his touch… his hands themselves were calloused, not horribly, but worn with years of use, and rough. They were working hands, but he knew how to control their strength and his touch was gentle, so gentle you never would've expected it from him. The slight pressure from his hand at the exposed base of her spine was driving her wild. And his smell. It was subtle and it was him, not cologne. He smelled of clean and of soap and there was a raw, distinct, enthralling smell of man to him.

She closed her eyes as she breathed in and she leaned her head forward to rest against his chest, his shoulder too far up to reach. The pressure at her back tightened just a bit as he held her closer and she felt him give a small smile.


	17. Chapter 17

"Well, Quatre, how long will you have us wait?"

"Yes, my dear Quatre, how long must this suspense go on? Please, play us something."

Quatre gave an impressively real smile. "Of course, how rude of me to keep you waiting. If you'll excuse me."

Lee, Hilde, and Sally walked away with him.

"Play? Play what, pray tell?" Lee asked with a delightedly smug smile.

"What doesn't he play? I'm guessing the guitar solo is not right for this crowd, huh?" Hilde asked.

Quatre laughed. "Ha! That'd be good. But no, I think I have to go a bit more traditional than a guitar solo."

"Drums?" Lee suggested. "Oh! How about the cymbals."

"Are you done?" Quatre asked, stopping to stare at her.

She thought for a moment. "Yes, I think so."

"Good," Quatre walked away from them and disappeared into a room with a closed door.

"Damn it," Lee cursed.

"What?" Hilde asked, surprised and concerned.

"I just remembered. I should've asked him to play the triangle."

A sweet, high melody cut through the girls' laughter. The crowd turned towards the wide stage where the live orchestra had been playing. The light as dim in that corner, shadows cast over the back seats of the stage, but Quatre stood in the center at the front with a violin poised elegantly under his chin, playing the opening notes to a sweet song. The song dipped gracefully into a hauntingly soulful ballad.

From the shadows behind him, the deep voice of a cello joined in. Hilde focused past him and a familiar silhouette appeared. She made out the floppy hair, the lean build. Trowa's face came into bright focus as from somewhere a spotlight was cast on the two men playing the sorrowful, beautiful duet. Trowa matched the notes Quatre baited him with. His fingers danced over the strings and in his face, she noted an expression of… bliss. He lost himself to the music, to the act of playing and listening to it.

The duo played in perfect harmony, the sweet, sad, high timbre of the violin meshing with the powerful, heart-wrenching baritone of the cello. Hilde and Lee exchanged a surprised, impressed glance.

"Why isn't Wufei up there? Not musically inclined?" Lee asked, picking the Chinese man out of the crowd.

Sally shook her head sending sparkling waves to shimmy over graceful, adept shoulders. "You'd be surprised at how quickly that man can pick up a tune. He just isn't into the whole… publicly playing thing."

The girls looked at each other and smiled, the only genuine smiles amongst the crowd.


	18. Chapter 18

Hilde danced with lots of money. They all complimented her dress, asked where she'd bought it, hid the scoff in their eyes when she told it she'd made it with her roommate, then proceeded to spout charming double entendres that she chose to ignore.

She hadn't seen Lee for a while and she needed some fresh air. She strolled out onto one of the balconies and leaned silently against the railing. Maybe Lee was out in the courtyard. Hilde sighed, not finding Lee below her. She looked to the side. There on one of the adjacent balconies was Lee, but she wasn't alone. In fact, she was, at the moment, very much entangled with someone else.

Lee was pressed back against the balcony railing. Quatre was supporting her weight with one arm at her back, the other at the nape of her neck. She was holding onto his crisp, clean white shirt, wrinkling the fabric in a desperate clutch. They were lip-locked. More than lip locked, they were lip-entwined. Their jaws worked, their hands explored, they pressed together, trying to get closer, but not being able to. If they got any closer, they would meld into one person. It was a good kiss, the kind you wish for, the kind you dream about for weeks afterward, the kind you never forget. The kind that begins something good.

Hilde smiled, though a little sadly. She'd never been kissed like that. She'd never kissed anybody like that. She never had time to. War had deprived her of many things. She never got to be a nonsensical teenage kid that dreamed about that really hot guy in your chem class. To her other side was a flight of stairs, winding down to the garden below. She moved silently down them, the fabric of her dress whispering quietly in the dark. She stayed against the wall. Up and to her right were Lee and Quatre, to her left the stairs, to her back, the wall, and in front of her… the sky and the stars.

They glittered at her, smiling, wanting to tell her secrets, but she couldn't understand them. She pressed her back to the wall, staring up at the stars, and she slid down it. She curled her knees up close to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and staring at the twinkling night sky.

There were no footfalls, no sound of breathing, no small warning noise… just a strong, graceful arm that slung gently across her exposed shoulders. A calloused hand softly caressed her arm soothingly. A warm body was sitting dangerously close to her on the grass. She didn't even twitch.

"The things they must know," she whispered, almost inaudibly.

Trowa's grip tightened on her arm for a mere second as she rested her head against his shoulder. He too was staring up at the stars. They'd been so much closer once, but still the stars had been so far away. He pressed his lips against Hilde's hair and inhaled. She smelled sweet. He kissed the top of her head gently once, twice. Sighing, he looked back up at the stars and above them, Lee and Quatre had no clue.


	19. Chapter 19

"I had think I had one glass of wine to many," Lee complained, her hair tousled from sleep. She rubbed her eyes and sat at the bar across from where Hilde was standing with a mug full of coffee.

Hilde poured her a mug and set it down in front of her sleepy friend. Neither of them had class today so they'd both woken up late. Lee took the mug with a grateful grunt and sipped at it.

"So," Hilde asked, seemingly interested in her task of putting the coffee carafe back in its place. "How'd you make out last night?"

Lee whipped her head up to look at her. "You saw us?" When Hilde nodded, a wide grin spread over her face, "Lord above, that boy can kiss. I think my toes are still of fire, in'it?"

"If I'd been kissed like that, I know mine would be," Hilde commented with grin. "So what now?"

Lee shrugged and answered as Hilde went to answer the ringing vidphone. "I don't have my hopes up. I mean, I can't expect a guy like Quatre Raberba Bloody Winner to keep to a girl like me-"

"Hi," Quatre said through the line.

"Well, hullo," Lee said, raising her eyebrows with a surprised smile. "We were just talking about you, yeah? More about your tonguing techniques, but I think that still counts."

"Oh well, good things I hope."

"Only the best."

"Why thank you, I try. Hello, Hilde. How are you?"

"Incredibly uncomfortable, thanks," Hilde remarked.

"So, what are you wasting your oh-so-valuable time calling here for?" Lee asked, calmly munching on toast.

"Well," Quatre replied, not fazed at all by her seeming lack of interest. "It just so happens that I woke up this morning and decided to check on the status of my tonguing technique. I found that I needed some feedback and I thought to myself, 'who can give me the most up to date feedback?' And then I remembered how we'd made out last night and I thought, 'I'll call her up and ask.'"

"In that case, good job, but you're quite a poor scientist."

"Am I?"

"Yeah, you see, an experiment needs to be tested more than once. At least six or seven times, I'd say, if not the feedback is minimal and there are no real results at all, in'it?"

"Oh, in that case, would you mind?"

"Not at all. I've always been a sucker for science."

Quatre broke then, laughing heartily and Lee smiled smugly, leaning back against the counter, popping the last piece of toast into her mouth and chewing.

"Go to dinner with me," Quatre said, still smiling.

"When?" Lee asked.

"Tonight."

"All right."

"Good. I'll pick you up at seven."

"I'll be… probably not ready."

"What can I do? See you tonight. Bye Hilde."

"Bye," Hilde said with a little wave. Lee twitched a couple of fingers and the vidcom went blank. Hilde shut it off and turned slowly to glance at Lee. She sucked the butter off one of her fingers.

"I think he likes me," Lee said.

Hilde shook her head and walked into her room.


	20. Chapter 20

"Great practice girls. Remember, the season is just starting and we're doing great so far, but I want to keep things going this well. Good job Helen, Tara. Nice blocking Diane. Great job Hilde," Coach Finkle said as she passed her by on the way to the locker rooms.

"Thanks coach," she murmured back.

She strode into the locker room, tired and sweaty. She wasn't even going to bother with changing there, she'd do that at her dorm.

"Great job Hilde," came a mocking tone from behind her.

Hilde rolled her eyes as she untied her soccer boots and placed them on the bench next to her. She didn't bother to respond.

"It's amazing. I've never seen sucking up so proficient before I met you."

She glanced back at the girl standing over her in her bra and soccer shorts. She was a pretty blond named Hailey with a body that screamed of years of sports and an attitude that made you want to shot her and then turn the gun on yourself. Unfortunately, she was an amazing soccer player. The coach knew she had talent, but hated her attitude, so she wasn't very well seen in Coach Finkle's eyes. She had been on the team for a year and had been the star, until Hilde came along. Now she was jealous and bitter, and she expressed the feelings shamelessly. She practically snarled down at Hilde.

"What do you want Hailey?" Hilde asked, putting on her shoes.

"The little star is too good to change in this dump? Forgive us princess, just let me get my maid's outfit and I'll clean it to your liking." Hilde ignored her completely, which infuriated her even more. "Hey, I'm talking to you! Don't think you can just stride in here and take over. This is my turf and it's staying that way."

Hilde stood up and looked her in the eye. "I thought you said you were a sophomore."

"I did. So?"

"Nothing. I just didn't know you meant high school."

The locker room broke out laughing and Hailey flushed, angry and embarrassed. "You calling me some stupid kid, Schibeker?"

"No. I'm telling you to grow up and suck it up. I'm not here to foil all your popularity plans. Believe it or not, I like soccer and I'm just here to play."

Hilde strode out of the locker room and headed back to her dorm to change. Lee wasn't there, so she took a long shower and dressed calmly. She picked up her phone and dialed. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello."

"Come over," she said.

There was a trace of a smile in his voice. "Coming."


	21. Chapter 21

"What took you so long?" she demanded flinging the door open.

Trowa glanced down at his watch. "Exactly two minutes."

"Two minutes too long. Come on. I have something for you."

She grabbed her hand and pulled him into the dorm. He managed to get the door shut behind him and followed as she pulled him into her room. Sitting on her bed was a guitar. She let him go and went over to it. Picking it up gently, she turned to him and held it out.

"You wanted an extracurricular activity. Here you go."

Trowa was surprised. She could read it in his face, no matter how minimal the signs were. He took the guitar and ran his hands over the smoothed neck and the steel strings. The hummed quietly under his fingers. He shook his head.

"I can't accept this," he said, holding it out to her.

"Please," Hilde pleaded. She put a hand over his and gave a tiny push back. "Please."

He sighed and sat on the bed. She sat beside him, smiling as he lovingly took in the guitar's frame and feel.

"Play me something," she whispered.

He gently eased the guitar onto his knee and strummed a few notes. Then he began a rhythm and soon after his enthralling baritone meshed with the notes in the air. Hilde gave a smile.

"_There's something about the look in your eyes. Something I noticed when the light was just right,_" he began. "_It reminded me twice that I was alive. And it reminded me that you're so worth the fight. My biggest fear will be the rescue of me. Strange how it turns out that way, yeah. Could you show me dear? Something I've not seen. Something infinitely interesting. Could you show me dear? Something I've not seen. Something infinitely interesting."_

The smile faded slowly as Hilde lost her self in the deep, tortured voice. It was clear and clean and for once raging with emotion, speaking words that weren't his own. But he made them his, took their pain and their hope for his own. The things the boy must have seen. How do you grow up without a soul and still come out strong enough to tell the tale? To start over? To learn things that should have been ingrained in you blood since birth? You can't. Not alone. And Trowa was the only person smart enough to look for help.

"_There's something about the way you move. I see your mouth in slow motion when you sing. More subtle than something someone contrives. Your movements echo that I have seen the real thing. Oh, yeah. Your biggest fear will be the rescue of you. Strange how it turns out that way. Yeah. Could you show me dear? Something I've not seen. Something infinitely interesting. Could you show me dear? Something I've not seen. Something infinitely interesting."_

He sat with his head down for a long moment after the final notes had vanished from the air. She was staring at him and when he lifted his head to meet her gaze, he had a look in his eyes. She gently took the guitar from him and laid it on the bed beside them. She slowly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He returned the embrace, burying his face in the slope of her neck.


	22. Chapter 22

Lee opened the door slowly and silently, praying it wouldn't creak. She gave a suppressed sigh when it didn't and slowly eased it shut again. There was the smallest of sounds when she did, which she winced at and froze, rigid and stiff, waiting for Hilde to wake up and yell at her. There was nothing and she sagged in relief, finally at ease.

"Well good morning. Where the hell were you last night?"

Lee grimaced and sighed again. "Shit." She turned to see Hilde sitting at the bar with a mug of coffee in her hands and smiled widely. "You're up early."

Hilde raised her eyebrows and nodded, looking over Lee's clothes. They were the same ones she had on last night. "So are you… or up late. Which ever comes first."

Lee gave a fake laugh. "Yeah, in'it. I was just, I got home real late last night and then I decided to go get some…" her eyes landed on the empty milk carton on the counter, "milk."

"In the same clothes as last night."

"I was in a hurry, yeah. Half blind in the morning, too."

Hilde nodded as if she believed her. "I didn't know there was anywhere open at six in the morning."

"Uh… there is. It's, you know, there, in'it…"

"I see. Where's the milk?"

"The what?"

"The milk. Where's the milk?"

Lee looked down at her empty hands. "Well, you see, they're usually open, yeah? But today is… Labor Day."

"Labor Day," Hilde repeated. "In November."

"Yeah," Lee laughed. "In November. The owners are… Peruvian. They celebrate Labor Day in November over there."

"Okay. So you got home late last night, sacked out, exhausted. So exhausted that you didn't burst into my room at three in the morning, like you usually do, to wake me up and explain to me in rich, vivid, and not-all-that-much appreciated detail what manner of tongue Quatre used last night. Then, after being so _very_ exhausted, you woke up at six in the morning to go to thatstore somewhere over there because you noticed we were running really low on milk. However, after the I'm-not-so-sure-how-long walk, you find that this store is closed because it's Labor Day. In Peru."

Lee thought for a moment. "Yeah."

Hilde glared at her. "Cut the crap and tell me where you were last night."

"Fine," Lee resigned and came over to sit at the bar in front of Hilde. "We've been dating for a while now. For like, a month or so, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, last night, he cooked for me."

"Quatre cooks."

"Like a genius. The boy's a bloody angel. Anyway, as you well know, a man cooking is one of the sexiest things alive, maxed by only one other thing-"

"And that is?"

"Quatre. As I was saying, so of course, at the sight, smell, sound, and taste of it I wanted to rip his clothes off right then and there, throw him onto the table, ruin all the food, and have my way with him."

"So you did," Hilde asked.

"No. The food was too good. I did it after dinner."

"And?"

Lee grinned. "I didn't come back at three in the morning, did I?"


	23. Chapter 23

"But I'm sweaty and dirty…"

"And whinny. Bloody hell, shut up, in'it? Hold her eyes tight, yeah?" Lee said.

"I've got her," Quatre replied with a nod of his head. He had his hands placed over Hilde's eyes and was leading her blindly.

"And you. I thought you were sweet," she accused, pointing back vaguely. "And you. Where are you?"

"I'm right here," Trowa responded, catching the hand that was waving wildly in the air so that she knew it was him.

"You traitor. And you…"

"Shut up and open your eyes," Lee demanded and Quatre let her go.

She stood, mouth slowly falling open and stared for a long while. Lee had finally finished her room. She'd kept a sheet up over the wall for over two months now and had been methodically working at it. She had sworn Hilde not to look behind it and Hilde, not matter how tempted, had kept her promise. Now it was done. It was incredibly realistic and it worked in with her window. Lee had painted the entire wall so that it looked like a continuation of the soccer field outside.

"Oh my God, Lee," Hilde breathed. "It's gorgeous! Thank you so much."

She hugged her friend tightly. Lee laughed and hugged her back.

"Well, glad you like it, yeah," she responded as Hilde tackled Quatre and then Trowa.

"Now, all we need to see is your masterpiece," Quatre said.

"My masterpiece?" Hilde asked.

"Yeah. You have that video camera permanently attached to your hand, now let's see the video."

"Yeah, I never do see the film," Lee said. Trowa raised an eyebrow.

Hilde floundered. "I, uh, well… Trowa has a gig!"

He glared at her.

"A what now?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, he's performing in the student's lounge on Saturday."

"Well, you don't seem the one to volunteer yourself so freely, yeah?"

"He's not," Quatre said, looking up at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not," Trowa said, his glare intensifying.

"I signed him up," Hilde said.

"You don't seem one to go along so easily just for someone else," Lee remarked with a smirk.

"He's not," Quatre said again, eyes narrowing.

Trowa stayed silent.

"Look, he's good. I thought it was a talent he should share with the world. Or at least the campus," Hilde put in.

"Okay. Now," Lee said. "About that film of yours…"


	24. Chapter 24

"I've got it."

"Uh," came the grunted reply.

Lee shook her head. Hilde got so wrapped up when she was doing homework, she hardly ever noticed anything else. Sometimes she would forget to eat. She was editing a video for her film class. Lee put her sketchbook down and padded barefoot to the door. She pulled it open.

"You changed your hair."

Lee looked up into Sally's smiling face. Wufei next to her had on an exasperated face. "Well hullo. You don't like my hair?" She ran a hand over it. She'd kept the length, but it was now a white-blond and she'd cut bangs that hung over her eyebrows. The bangs were a stunning shade of light blue.

"I love it. Seriously, we have got to see what you'll come up with for my hair."

Sally walked past her into the dorm. As Lee turned to follow, Wufei caught her arm and she looked up to meet his intense gaze.

"Seriously," he said, shaking his head. "No."

Lee laughed and raised a compassionate hand to his cheek. "Promise not to mess with it, all right."

Wufei gave a snuff.

Sally had meandered into Hilde's room and perched herself on the doorway. Hilde hadn't even stirred. She continued with her project, chewing on a pencil.

"Well, I love the welcome I get. I haven't seen you since Quatre's ball five months ago and I don't even get a hello."

Hilde looked up then. "Sally? What are you doing here?"

Sally laughed as she received the tight embrace. "Came to visit. We'd never been here before."

Hilde looked back at her, pulling away from her hug with Wufei. "That's right. Well, this is my room. The huge mural on the wall is thanks to Lee."

"Excellent work," Wufei commented, looking over the job with a critical eye.

"Thank you, thank you," Lee said, bowing.

"You guys hungry?" Hilde asked.

"Starving," Sally responded.

"Good."


	25. Chapter 25

The door was opened almost immediately. Trowa looked over the group, slightly surprised to see the engaged couple. He gave a small smile and warmly shook Wufei's hand.

"Sally. Wufei. What brings you by?" he asked, kissing Sally's cheek.

"Hunger," Hilde responded.

"Quatre's meeting us at the restaurant," Lee said.

"What restaurant?" Trowa asked.

"Well, Joe's of course. Bloody hell, as if we eat anywhere else."

Trowa grabbed his coat calmly as Hilde and Lee hovered around him, pestering. He didn't pay attention to them, leisurely grabbed what he needed while they whined at him, and walked out the door. Once on their way the girls began talking, while Wufei and Trowa walked silently behind them, sharing understanding looks as they listened to the ridiculous conversation going on in front of them.

"But why not?"

"Well, because, in'it. It makes no sense."

"How can it make no sense."

"It is completely and totally unjustified, yeah? I mean, by all moral means, it is wrong. I don't think there is a sane person on this good Earth or in the colonies that would disagree."

"I disagree."

"Well, I never said you were sane."

"I still don't see the reason behind it."

"The entire reason you buy a Barbie is to redo her hair and clothes, in'it?" Lee explained while Hilde nodded behind her. "I didn't even like to play Barbie and I still bought them just to shower with them and undo their hair."

"I'm with Lee on this one," Hilde spoke up.

"But the second her hair gets wet, it will never go back to the way it was before and then it just looks bad," Sally justified.

"Well, that's the fun, in'it?" Lee explained.

Trowa and Wufei shook their heads as the girls moved from that topic to whether or not cheese tastes the way it smells.

"This conversation almost rivals some of Maxwell's babbling," Wufei said softly.

Trowa twitched a brow. "Almost."


End file.
